Infinite Promises
by LiveLaughLoveTogether13
Summary: Isn't it amazing how life is one thing in a moment and then in an instant it becomes something entirely different? Everything seems fine and then it's destroyed in a matter of seconds. No one seems to understand this- no one but him, the person I least expected.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Okay, so the Prologue is split into two parts, bare with me, there won't be much Ma**ra**uders until Chapter One, but the prologue is all about establishing who Avalon is and why she acts the way she does and will set certain things into motion. **

**Happy Reading,**

**-LiveLaughLoveTogether13**

* * *

"_Our legacy, our actions, no matter how small or insignificant will always be remembered by people who matter. That is called immortality. This is what makes our __lives infinite."_

* * *

~Prologue~

Part One

The Mark in the Sky

* * *

Avalon shivered, tightly wounding herself into the covers of her bed. The night was dark over Cornwall, covering the usually lively village in darkness. It was unbearably cold for summer, (hell, even for winter); the air seemed different than usual, like a leather binding had wrapped around the small village, cutting it off from the rest of the city's warmth.

The bedroom was plain, filled with different tones of dark red and gold. A dark tawny owl stood to the side, grey-calculating eyes on guard for the girl inside the bedroom.

Finding no sense of heat in her stone-cold bedroom, Avalon pulled the duvet off suddenly feeling suffocated. Twisting to her wardrobe, she pulled on her golden red Gryffindor jumper over her pale arms, savouring the feel of the woollen fabric on her bare skin; although it did nothing for her exposed legs, which were clad in nothing but ratty old pyjama shorts.

"Ava?" A soft, quiet voice called. The door cracked open, and a little head of chocolate brown ruffles bounded its way in quietly, hands clasped behind his back.

Avalon looked at the tiny figure, her eyes trailing after his suspiciously. "Yes, Alex?"

He seemed to hesitate, before grinning brightly at his older sister. It was the dead of night, which meant that Mum and Dad were fast asleep, so it was just he and his sister. Pulling out the dead daisy he found early, he held it out to Avalon.

"Why are you showing me this?" She looked at him confused.

Alex shushed her, grinning madly. "Watch this!"

The daisy was of little significance, only to the fact that her mother and Alex must have picked it up when they went on a walk earlier. It had wilted from the morning, the stem turning a sickly yellow and the petals falling off.

But slowly, as Alex held the daisy in his palm, the stem gradually turned into a fantastic evergreen, while new, bright white petals began to grow again. All of this happened within seconds, as Alex looked down at his handy work, awaiting response.

Avalon broke out into a grin, her face splitting in two. She grabbed her brother by the forearms, and spun him around, giggling quietly as the two sat down on her bed. Alex beamed up at his older sister, happy that she had approved of his little trick.

"Do you know what this means?" Alex asked excitedly. "It means I'm a wizard like you and Daddy! How cool is that? Mum'll be so proud, especially since she's a Muggle, but loves everything to do with magic! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts-" Alex babbled on, his over-imaginative six-year-old mind taking control of his mouth.

Avalon sighed, before ruffling Alex's hair. He pouted up at her, and proceeded to try and give her a big hug, which essentially meant to tickle her until she was out of breath.

Alex yawned loudly, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. He snuggled next to Avalon's shoulder, wrapping himself under her covers. "Do you really have to leave for Hogwarts next week?"

"You know I do," Avalon replied, wrapping an arm around her brother protectively. "Besides, it's my final year, I have to be there. And after, well I guess I'm all yours, Mum's and Dad's. I'll never leave you again,"

Alex grinned up at Avalon, his blue eyes shining brightly up at her. "Promise?" He said, holding his pinkie out to Avalon.

She gripped the pinkie, the same blue eyes shining, before turning to smile softly at her younger brother. "I promise,"

* * *

Avalon stirred awake, a sense of unease filling her. Alex lay next to her, his body curled into a fetal position. It seemed that now Alex was sleeping in her bed, the whole room seemed to get stuffy with the added body heat. While it was welcomed before, the temperature only caused a nuisance now.

Slipping out of the bed, Avalon walked slowly towards her window seat, resting her warm forehead onto the cold, frost-ridden window.

"I must have forgotten to close the curtain," She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes as the coldness swept across her rosy cheeks.

Lights illuminated her face, as her eyelids closed. The feeling of pure bliss took over her as the water vapour condensed on her forehead, cooling her warm body.

The light show was making her eyes hurt now, the dark greens even visible with her eyes closed shut. Snapping them open, the unease that she felt earlier came back full force. Her blue eyes snapped wide open, as her lips parted in disbelief.

The sky was darker than it was before, colours of black, grey and green twisted around the firmament, before swirling into a shape, a simple image that caused Avalon's whole face to turn pale in seconds.

A skull was created, the clouds swirling around it like it was bowing down to it. It reached over miles of the sky, covering the entire village of Cornwall in complete darkness. Nothing could be seen but flashes of green and grey.

Something finally kicked into gear, as Avalon swiftly rushed towards Alex, shaking his shoulders till he was awake. He rubbed his eyelids, a huge yawn emitting from his mouth. "S' happening?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Alex, wake up!" Avalon shrieked, grabbing her brother's forearms. He quickly was alert, noticing the alarm in his sister's voice.

"Listen to me, I need you to be a big boy for me," Avalon said slowly, pulling a blanket out of her wardrobe and covering Alex's shoulders with them.

"Why?" He asked, tears welling slowly as he saw his sister frantically grabbing touches and her wand. "What's going on?"

"You know that bad guy dad was on about last night?" She said quickly, looking down at Alex. He nodded slowly, quivering slightly. "Someone like that, his followers are here in our village, and I need you to hide under the bed until I come and get you, okay?"

Alex wiped his tears away, hoping Avalon didn't see him crying. But she did; she always saw him. "I can help! I'm a big boy, almost six!"

Avalon bit her lip, smiling melancholy at him. "I know Alex. You're the biggest boy in the whole world, almost as big as Daddy. But to prove to me that you're a big boy, I'm begging you to stay under the bed, I'm going to get Mum and Dad, and you're going to be silent and wait for me here, okay?"

Alex was hesitant, as he grabbed the ends of Avalon's shorts. He rubbed his face against her bare legs, tears sipping out of his eyes. He hadn't heard much about the Bad Guy, Daddy and Mummy always made sure not to speak about him in front of Alex, but Alex knew. Alex knew because he knew his parents and Avalon were scared of him; that meant that the Bad Guy was scary for Alex too.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Avalon said, shoving Alex under her bed and covering him with a blanket. She gave him a small torchlight, before running towards her parents' room, her bare footsteps pounding against the floor.

"Dad!" She yelled, pounding against the door. "Dad wake up!"

Jasper opened the door immediately, seeing his only daughter in near-tears at his door. His eyes were still bleary from the sleep that had been interrupted, but in an instant it was dispelled as he saw the hopelessness on Avalon's face.

"It's the mark," She whispered intensely. "The mark in the sky,"

"Jasper," Kate said, pulling her daughter closer to her. Kissing the top of Avalon's head in a warm embrace, she turned to her husband, confused, "What is going on?"

"No time to explain, we need to get out of here as quick as possible. Avalon, go get the floo powder, and pack all the essentials into a bag, keep Alex with you, Kate, I'll explain on the way," Jasper said, grabbing his wand and quickly sending a distress signal to the Ministry through his Patronus.

Avalon rushed to her bedroom, pulling the covers that hid Alex under her bed off. He jumped slightly, but seemed to relax once he noticed it was his sister. Avalon grabbed his hand, pulling his out from under her bed. She pulled on her black converses, and shrugged on her ratty hoodie over her Gryffindor jumper.

"Come on, we've got some packing to do," Avalon explained, grabbing her old, scruffy school backpack.

The bag was empty except from some old quills and rolls of plain paper. Grabbing Alex's hands, Avalon stormed to her father's office, grabbing as many things that looked important, confidential Ministry reports and Death Eater evidence, and stuffed it into her bag. Creating an undetectable charm on the school bag, she pulled some odd healing potions she found as well, before she pulled back into her room.

She saw the packet of floor powder, gripping it into her free hands. Alex looked around his father's office, this was the first time he had been allowed in here, it was always only him and Avalon that were in here in fact.

Avalon whistled lowly, a calling to her most trusted friend. The dark bird came flying through the house, towards the call of her owner. She nipped the finger of Avalon's arm that was extended for her claws. "There, there Athena. Don't get your feathers all ruffled,"

If an owl could roll their eyes, Athena did. Alex stroked Athena softly, feeling safe as he touched Athena's feathers. Avalon placed Athena onto Alex's shoulder, before directing them around Father's office. She had to hide anything to do with Death Eaters trials that her Father had spent months and weeks finding.

Both Alex and Avalon felt reassured when they heard the heavy footsteps of their parents running up the stairs. Turning towards the window by Alex, she could see her town below her.

The whole village was in ruins; the city was ablaze with fire and ash. The sky was burned with green and black, cloaked figures terrorized the streets below. Dread filled Avalon, as she slid down to the floor, her back hitting the closet that her father used to store potion ingredients in. Polyjuice was most definetly his specialty.

Alex walked over to his sister, Athena resting on his arm. He lay his head down on Avalon's shoulder, before fishing out the daisy from his pyjama pocket. "Remember the promise?"

Avalon turned towards Alex, her eyes flashing over too many things, so much death and so much destruction. She saw the innocent eyes of her brother, and quickly kissed the top of his head, her fingers running through his dark hair. "I'll never forget it,"

Their father ran through the door to the office, and immediately spotted his children. "Ava! Alex!"

"Daddy!" Alex yelled, running over to Jasper. Athena lifted up on her wings and perched herself onto Avalon's shoulder.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay,"

Jasper hugged Alex closely, before turning towards his daughter. "It's all here," She said, pointing to her book bag. "Undetectable charm, won't even realise it's there,"

He kissed the top of her head, "That's my girl,"

"Where's Momma?" Alex asked.

"She's in the kitchen, grabbing any essentials. We have to hurry, we'll go over to Aunt Zoe's place, in London,"

An ear-splitting crack of the front door could be heard from downstairs. Everything was silent, except for the rummage of Athena's feathers. Jasper slowly placed Alex down, before turning towards the door, slowly creeping backwards.

"Honey?" He whispered, dread filling him. No response was heard.

Familiar ear-piecing screams stretched through the house, causing fear and dread to fill Avalon's whole body.

Jasper's whole face turned translucent as he turned back towards his kids, "Don't move till I get back, and I promise I will come back,"

He pulled Alex into a final hug, before turning towards Avalon, who couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Let me help. You can't expect me to sit around and not fight,"

"No," He said firmly, grabbing his daughter's shoulders. "You must look after Alex, promise me that,"

She looked down, tears slipping from her eyes. She could feel it now; they were nearing the house. The Death Eaters were almost here.

"If I don't come back…" He trailed on, closing his eyes slowly. He then leaned closer to Avalon's ear so that Alex wouldn't be able to hear. "Do not tell a soul, but you must find my journal, He Who Must Not Be Named next plan is in it,"

"You are coming back, right? What, Dad, you're not making any sense-"

"Shh, it'll be okay, I'm coming back, and I just need to go get your mum-"

Then an ear-piecing, blood-curdling shriek filled the house. Jasper pulled his wand out, running down the stairs without a second glace at Avalon or Alex. The door could be heard, blasted open completely off its hinges. Alex yelled, wanting to follow, but Avalon gripped his shoulders, shoving him into their father's closet.

_You must look after Alex. _

Avalon threw open her father's drawers; it had to be here. It was no use using Accio; her farther had put the best protective charm on it than anything she had seen.

_Don't tell a soul. _

Where was it? It couldn't have just walked off and disappeared.

_I'm coming back. _

The door slammed open, flying off its hinges. With a quick flick of her wand, Avalon locked the door, giving Alex a 'be quiet' signal just before. Athena had gotten the gist of the situation and had fled behind a bookcase, keeping her sharp eyes trailed on the intruder. Rolling under her Father's desk, Avalon clamped a hand over her mouth, thankful that she had at least thrown her bag with all the documents into the closet with Alex.

"Now," A slight nasally voice said, his voice breaking the silence that had seemed to cast over the Summers House. "Where is that beautiful young daughter of yours, Summers?"

"You stay away," came the hoarse voice of her father.

Peaking from under the desk, Avalon swallowed the harsh bile that rose through her throat. A man, wearing a long, black trench-coat stood in the middle of the room, a black wand pointing to where Avalon's father was gagged and bounded in the middle, held back by two burley Death Eaters. His hair was a dark blue, but the mark of Voldermort was prominent on his arm.

"Oh, but that's such a boring response," The Death Eater mused on, circling her father while she could do nothing but observe. "I was hoping for something a little more original from the famous, Jasper Summers,"

"How about I shove your wand so far up your ass you'll forget that your mummy never even read you a bedtime story, sadistic mother-"

"Oh come on, you can do better than that,"

"Not in front of the children, dick face,"

A slap was heard, deafening the house. "Is that what you've reduced to, petty comments while your wife lies in your kitchen, bleeding to death?"

Avalon's heart dropped, and this time, no matter how hard she tried, the tears fell like waterfalls. She wanted to sob, she wanted to run downstairs and save her mum, but her whole body was paralysed. Loud screams resonated from beneath Avalon, as she clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from joining her mother's screams.

"You filthy, son of a bastard!" Jasper screamed, his throat burning. "You coward!" He struggled against the ropes that bound him. He growled and snarled at the Death Eater, who grinned maliciously at him in response.

"Ah, some response finally," He said, smirking down at Jasper. "Since your children refuse to come out and help their Daddy, let's play a game to keep ourselves entertained."

He pointed his wand without a second thought, his eyes narrowing. "_Crucio_,"

Jasper yelled, his face contorting with pain. His whole body was burning, it was the most unbearable pain he felt. All his pain and misery attacked him at once; he lost his wife, he couldn't protect his children, every negative feeling in his body was amplified beyond recognition.

Avalon snapped.

"Stop it!" She yelled, a new sense of courage filling her. "Stop it right now!" She pointed her wand at the man, gripping it with all her might, as if it could dispel the fear and dread that filled her. She screamed every spell that came out of her mouth like a curse, but each time, the Death Eater repelled it.

The Death Eater looked more amused than surprised. He grinned down at Avalon's father, "Spunky, isn't she?"

"What will you do, sweetheart?" He said mockingly. "What will a barely legal, half-blood witch do?"

She wasted no time, gave no thought. Without thinking and placed purely on instinct, she pointed her wand at The Death Eater, shouting out the first incantation that she had ever learnt. "_Expelliarmus_!"

His wand flew out of his hand, and landed into Avalon's waiting hand. Athena took this as her signal, and flew down, her wings extended as she attacked the men holding her owner's father captive. She squawked and pecked, leaving two grown men bloody and potentially blinded. She grabbed each by one of her talons, and tossed them out the door, with unbelievable strength.

Avalon nodded in satisfactory towards her owl, before turning towards the lone Death Eater, holding both her wand and his wand at him.

"You little rascal," He snarled.

Jasper snorted, his voice ringing almost bell-like, "My daughter certainly will not like that,"

"_Aguamenti," _Avalon yelled, whipping her wand in a quick, wave-like motion from left to right.

Water shot out from her wand, and binded around the Death Eater's legs, before she focused on solidifying the water particles, something she had read in her Charms Book but never really had the chance to practice.

Well… No better time than the present.

The water turned to ice in seconds, trapping the Death Eater's legs to the floor. Avalon pointed her wand towards the ropes that binded her father, muttering a quick "_Rushio," _

Handing him the Death Eater's wand, Avalon couldn't help but notice his bloody cheek and hands. He smiled weakly at her, before pointing the wand towards the Death Eater, who was weirdly smirking at them.

The water had melted immediately, but now Avalon's father was free, they would be okay.

Then the whole world went cold.

The Death Eater pulled an arm out, and then a small head with ruffles of dark curls and ocean-blue eyes emerged. Alex stood in between the Death Eater and Avalon, his small body shaking as he stared helplessly at his family, the Death Eater gripping his shoulders painfully.

"Weak, that locking charm? My fellow comrades cracked it within a second, but you were too busy with your father's impending torture, you didn't notice,"

Avalon felt her heart drop as she saw Alex's tear-stained face. "Alex… I'm so sorry," She mumbled, tears leaking out of her eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders, although his whole body was quivering and his light blue eyes were shaking. "S'kay. I'm a big boy, just like you said,"

The Death Eater laughed a hallow laugh, "Oh, what will you give me in exchange, perhaps what we came here for?"

Jasper was staring intently at the Death Eater, his face snarling. "Give. Me. My. Son. Lasawoski."

"No can do," Lasawoski said, smirking an evil smile.

He flicked his hand in the air once, and his wand flew from Jasper's hand to his. He pointed the wand to Alex's head. "Now, let me repeat myself, where is the notebook?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jasper said emotionlessly.

"All right, your call," Lasawoski said. "Avad-"

"No!" Avalon and Jasper yelled.

"We don't have anything!" She bellowed, before anyone could stop her. "My Dad's journal is missing, I don't know what's in it, or who it's about but it's all we know, so just give me my brother back!"

Lasawoski looked for the first time, surprised. Before he scoffed and looked at Jasper displeasingly. "Old information, well it seems that you are of no use to me,"

He pointed the wand at Jasper, and with no hesitation, green light exploded from the wand shooting straight at Jasper.

"No!"

His body crumpled, his face twisted with agony. He could barely breath as the spell hit him, leaving his body in excruciating numbness of pain.

Then came nothing.

In a split second, everything was frozen. Avalon couldn't think straight; thoughts were flooding her mind, yet nothing actually registered. Her mother's smile as she baked a cake with her, her father teaching her the best defence and offence spells. The nighttime feasts that they always had during the last day of summer. Everything and nothing flooded through her mind.

It was silent, Alex was quivering, and his face squeezing shut as he tried to dispel the image of his pale-faced, unmoving father from his mind.

"No!" Avalon moaned, sobs raking through her body. "Daddy! You promised, you promised you'd come back!"

Her sorrow was immediately replaced with fury as she heard a wicked cackle from Lasawoski. Rage filled her, her every bone filling with anger, torment and pain. Her fear and heartbreak was taking control of her as she pointed the wand to Lasawoski. "_Stupefy!" _

His body flew backwards, giving Alex the time to rush towards his sister's awaiting arms. Athena had flown back in, seemingly finished with her victims, _ahem_, she meant the Death Eaters.

Alex clung to Avalon's neck, his legs wrapped around her waist. She held on tightly to him, rushing out the door. Lasawoski seemed to bounce back from the spell remarkably quickly, before he pulled her loose ponytail back into the room, a large red bruise on the side of his face, where he landed on the cold, wooden floor after the curse had hit him.

"Not so fast you little bitch," He sneered. "_Crucio_,"

Avalon jumped behind one of her father's bookcases, muffling Alex's cries with her shoulder, barely missing the curse. Athena perched onto her shoulder, squawking whenever she sensed Lasawoski nearing.

"You can't hide forever," He sung, blasting the right section of the bookcase, which was awfully near to Avalon's head.

"One time, I will get you,"

He blasted another row of bookshelves, completely destroying her father's cherished study.

"And I will kill you,"

Athena pulled Avalon away just in time. She pulled Avalon by her beak, towards the rubble of the previous blast made by Lasawoski.

"Found you," He grinned madly, his face twinkling insanely.

She couldn't think. All she did was tighten her hold on Alex and Athena who was perching on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, her legs collapsing beneath her.

_Please, _she thought. _Anywhere but here. _She could see her father's hand from underneath the rubble and mess that Lasawoski made.

_Take me somewhere safe. Please. _

Lasawoski made his way forward, his wand extended. Just as he shouted 'Avada', Avalon felt her centre of gravity shift.

She felt like she had been hurled backwards and forwards, spinning in a maze of crushing pressure. It was as if she had been pressed very hard from all directions; she cold not breathe, like there were iron bands tightening around her chest. Her eyeballs were being forced to the back of her head and all she could see was a merge of colours passing by her eyes. Avalon could feel Athena, digging her talons onto her back as she tried hurriedly to stay with Avalon. Alex gripped tightly onto Avalon's neck, never letting his hold on her loosen.

She collapsed onto a cold tile, her head smacking backwards painfully. Gripping the back of her head, she opened her eyes wide.

If this was heaven, then it sure had a way of welcoming its guests.

But, the smell definetly wasn't pleasurable; in fact, it was the smell of an all too familiar steam engine. Glancing up, she turned around, noticing the fact that Athena was currently pecking her ear playfully and Alex was sprawled on top of her, still clinging tightly to her.

_King's Cross-Station, oh Hogwarts, you truly are the safest place in the world. _

Avalon felt a pain run through her body, but chalking it up to falling flat on her ass, she didn't think much of it.

"Alex," Avalon whispered, flinching when she pulled herself up. Her body was aching and her clothes were tattered. She was lucky enough to have remembered putting shoes on; Alex stood besides her, wearing nothing but his pyjamas- barefoot.

"Alex, you can open your eyes, we're safe," She whispered again, kneeling so she was his height.

He cracked his eyes open, one at a time. His face was covered his soot from the rubble of their father's office, and he had a yellowish bruise from where Lasawoski had held him. His bottom lip quivered, as he clung his arms around Avalon's legs, much like he did before.

"It's okay," She repeated again, the tears dripping down her cheeks. "We're safe now, you and me,"

She shrugged her jacket off, forcing Alex to wear it. Athena tittered around them, her wings flapping happily at being alive.

"Avalon," Alex said, holding his hands up to reveal crimson liquid. Grabbing his hands with her left arm, she observed him, looking for any signs of wounds.

"Where does it hurt Alex?" She said frantically, gripping Alex's shoulder wildly.

Alex looked down towards Avalon, not looking into her eyes as if he was in some sort of trance. "It's not my blood," He coughed out, crying as he looked at Avalon with tears slipping down his eyes.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Avalon felt immense pain in her right hand. As the adrenaline of the night faded from her veins, her whole stomach began to heave as her whole body trembled. Blood was dripping down, one drop after another, like tears after a haunting nightmare. It stained against the pale white tiles of Kings Cross Station, the scarlet droplets splattering against the cold tiles.

"Shit," She whispered softly, softly enough that only she could hear it. The pain was building up her hand now, and she turned towards Alex, who was staring at her arm. His face was pale, and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Alex, don't look!"

"But-"

"I said don't look!"

Pulling her right hand towards her, Avalon felt her insides churn, a sickening feeling settling deep within the pit of her stomach.

Her right hand was barely hanging of it's bone, the whole flesh had been cut open, a slit from the centre of her wrist to her elbow. She could thankfully see that no veins had been severed; yet she was bleeding profusely. It was sickly to look at, as the crimson blood seeped down her pale fingers.

She had gotten splinched.

_Well what had I thought? _Avalon shook her head. _It was my first time Apparating; at least it wasn't Alex who got hurt. _

Without much thought of whether she would be cold or not, Avalon pulled off her red, Gryffindor jumper, and wrapped it carefully around the wound, trying not to flinch or hiss in pain when she did so.

In all honesty, Avalon wanted nothing more to scream and cry; the whole lower part of her arm had been practically pulled off the bone. Yet she kept it in, biting her lower lips to stop the screams from pulling out of her throat and frightening Alex.

It was difficult tying the knot on, with only one functioning hand. Pulling her wand out, she did a quick spell so that the jumper would tighten around the wound. Avalon could feel the blood seep through her beloved jumper, yet it didn't seep out, and the jumper seemed to do its job of stopping the bleeding and keeping pressure on the wound.

Alex turned towards Avalon once she was finished. He noticed the way that she seemed more paler than normal, her cheeks weren't rosy red like they were before, and her hands were stained in a dark, pinkish-red.

"Mum and Dad…"

"Are in a better place." Avalon cut him off, placing her working hand on his shoulders. "We are going to live our lives, we are going to make them proud," She gave him a watery smile, sobs choking her throat, before wiping away his tears.

"You and me, Ava,"

"You and me, Alex,"


	2. Prologue: Part 2

_Home_

_1. The place where one lives permanently, especially as a __**member**__ of a __**family**__ or household._

* * *

~Prologue~

Part Two

Home

* * *

Avalon sighed, it had passed 1 am by now and all the major stores were closed down. Alex yawned into Avalon's ear, wrapping his arms loosely around her neck. It caused her pain to hold Alex up, but she'd rather have him in her arms.

She'd already lost both her parents tonight, she wasn't going to let her baby brother out of her sight. Athena was circling the perimeter, letting her wing spread, although she never went out of eyesight of the remaining Summers.

"Where are we?" Alex drowsed, his voice sleepy.

"London."

"How did we get here?"

"I apparated us,"

"How?" Alex asked, confused.

Avalon sighed, "Wish I knew as well,"

The fact was Avalon hadn't been taught Apparation. None of the Sixth-years had. They had a few basic lessons, but they weren't practices, they didn't physically apparate until they came back to Hogwarts for their Seventh year.

"Enough of these questions," Avalon said, hiking Alex higher up. He groaned, before snuggling back into the comfort of Avalon's embrace. "Why do you feel so lumpy?"

Alex seemed to loose all the fatigue he felt earlier. "I found Dad's journal,"

Avalon stumbled on her footing, catching herself before she fell with Alex underneath her. Setting him down, so he was still perched on her feet, Avalon raised an eyebrow, grabbing Alex's shoulders.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Alex smirked, looking more like their father than Avalon would like to admit, and pulled his buttoned up pyjama shirt up, revealing where the book bag, filled with all the incriminating evidence of rumoured Death Eaters, and behind it, a dark blue worn out journal, was hiding.

"I'm surprised that weirdo didn't feel it when he captured me,"

Avalon laughed slightly, before squealing, jumping up and down. She immediately stopped though, as her hand was burning from the movement. Flinching, she hid her pain, before turning towards her brother.

"You my dear brother, are a genius," She said, kissing Alex's blushing head.

A moment of silence passed through them, as they realised what this meant. Sure, they had the thing that the Death Eater's wanted, but it cost them the lives of their parents.

"Ava?" Alex said, as Avalon placed the journal inside the undetectable-charmed book bag, and hooked the bag over her shoulder. "Where are we going to go?"

Avalon bit her lip slightly, fresh memories of what took place only hours ago still in her mind. Her house, her only home other than Hogwarts, was destroyed. Swallowing back the tears, she turned towards Alex, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears.

Picking him up so he was perched on her hip, she continued walking. "I have a place in mind, but I don't know how we'll get there."

"Can't you just do that thing you did back at the house?"

"It's not that simple, Alex," Avalon explained. "That was my first time apparating. I don't want to do it again in case I hurt either one of us,"

"Like with your arm?"

"Like my arm, yes,"

Alex nodded, before tucking himself back into Avalon's embrace, covered with her big, warm jacket.

If luck would have it, by walking a few more blocks down the street, they found a 24-hour café, empty, but open. Pushing the door open excitedly, Avalon searched her pockets for any spare change she may have. Finding only small Muggle pennies, and a few sickles and knuts, she turned back to her jacket that was draped over Alex, and was lucky to find a tenner in the inside pocket.

With her hand causing her more distress, she placed Alex in one of the booths, placing the tenner in her back pocket before covering Alex with her jacket so he wouldn't freeze.

"I'll be back soon, I'm just going to clean my arm," Avalon said. Alex immediately protested, gripping on to her legs.

"Can't we go together?" He asked hopefully. Avalon sighed, before nodding her head, walking towards the bathroom. No one had noticed them yet, although she could see a female in the kitchen, listening to music whilst doing dishes.

They walked towards the Ladies' room, with Alex rushing inside in front of Avalon.

She looked questionably at him, before he replied with a sheepish smile. "I gotta pee,"

A small chuckle escaped Avalon's mouth as she saw Alex's cheeks turn red, as he rushed towards one of the stalls, closing the door behind him. She carefully pulled her wand out to untie her jumper, watching as the red fabric seeped to the floor. The blood had stopped flowing now, yet she still couldn't feel any movement in that particular area of her arm.

Now that the wound had stopped bleeding, Avalon could get a closer look at the wound. It looked even worse now with all the blood gone.

The skin had been torn from the centre of her wrist to the inside of her forearm, revealing the bone on the inside. The flesh was hanging off, and yellow pus was starting to appear. It made Avalon gag as she threw up in one of the sinks, her body shivering at the sight of how bad her wound was. She tried to be quiet, but she could hear Alex knocking on the bathroom door, asking if she was okay.

Cleansing her mouth, she replied back to him. "I'm fine, just feeling a little off,"

He complied with the answer, before walking out of the cubicle, flinching and closing his eyes when he saw how bad the wound was on his big sister's arm. Turning away, he slid down on the floor, playing with the hem of his trousers until she was done.

All she could do at the moment was sigh, before turning away from Alex so he didn't have to witness the pain she was going through at the moment.

Cautiously placing her arm under the sink, she baulked when the lukewarm water made contact with her skin, gripping the table as her face turned white.

If she had essence of dittany at the moment, but as she did not, all she could do was pray and hope that help would come anytime soon. Dumping her jumper inside the sink, she let the tap water run away the blood-soaked fabric. Grabbing some paper-towels, Avalon wrapped it carefully around her wound again, before using her wand to tighten it around.

After this was done, she pulled her jumper out of the overflowing sink, pulling the plug so the pinkish water would swirl around before disappearing down the tap. She then rinsed the jumper until no more water was left saturated in the jumper, and with a quick flick of her wand, she proceeded to create a make-shift sling, wrapping one arm of the jumper around her shoulder, whist the other wrapped around her wounded arm.

"Come on, Alex," Avalon said, after they both stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She led him out of the bathroom, her left hand on his back. He rubbed his eyes with his fists tiredly, causing him to yawn sleepily.

Placing Alex down on one of the booths, Avalon turned towards the till, ringing the bell to alert the employee that she was here. A young lady bustled through, popping her earphones out of her ears and turning towards Avalon with a hesitant smile, more like a grimace really.

Avalon looked down at her attire, and wondered what the waitress must think she was. All tattered and bruised, with a poorly bandaged arm and a six year old who could barely keep him eyes opened.

"What can I get for you, love?"

Avalon turned towards Alex, who was trying not to fall asleep. Looking up at the display board that showed the menu, Avalon quickly made her decision, pulling out the tenner she had found in her pocket out.

"Can I have two large chocolate covered donuts and a hot chocolate please?"

The waitress took down her order, taking then ten-pound note and giving the right amount of change. Limping back to the booth where Alex was patiently waiting, she slid next to her brother, dropping her head down on to the table. She laid her head down on her cheek, and turned towards Alex who was doing the same, his face towards her.

Haunting, azure eyes met, the same eyes that they saw in their mother. Tears slipped out of Alex's eyes, as he grabbed Avalon's uninjured hand.

"Thank you," He whispered softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Avalon lifted her head from the table, placing a delicate kiss onto his forehead. "You're welcome."

The waitress bundled towards them, placing the hot chocolate in front of Avalon along with the two donuts. Avalon smiled in thanks, before handing the hot chocolate over to Alex, along with the donuts.

"You never let me eat chocolate late at night though," Alex said, his small fingers wrapped around the polystyrene cup.

Avalon ruffled his russet brown hair, sifting her unscathed fingers through them. "Just this once, Al,"

Alex didn't need to be told twice. Gripping the hot chocolate tightly, he gulped down the drink, pushing it away from him when it burned his tongue.

"Alex," Avalon said, grabbing some napkins to wipe away some of the drink that dribbled down his chin. Bringing over the donuts, she ripped one of them in half, before dunking it into the hot chocolate. Passing it over to Alex, she motioned for him to eat.

He ate it all in one bite, his stomach snarling at being neglected for so long.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He whispered to Avalon, nudging her with his elbow.

Avalon turned to the donut, and while her saliva swelled at the sight of it, her stomach churned in revolt at placing anything inside it. Shaking her head weakly, she placed her head on her arms once again, leaning on the table.

"Miss?" A voice said. Avalon turned towards the sound of the voice, the small figure of the waitress standing in front of her.

Not saying anything, she placed a Styrofoam cup in front of her, her mouth shut. "Free of charge," She finally said, shyly.

Looking down, Avalon saw the Styrofoam cup was filled to the top with tea, the creamy liquid exhaling steam.

Avalon felt her eyes well up. This women, who didn't know anything about her, did something that changed her life. To the waitress, it was probably nothing, just giving a cup of tea to her only customer of the night.

But to Avalon? It showed that there was still some goodness in the world.

"Thank you," She whispered, turning towards the waitress, a single tear seeped out of the corner of her eye.

The waitress smiled kindly, before turning away towards the kitchen. Curling her fingers around the cup of tea, small tears fell down Avalon's face. Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she sipped the tea, feeling the twisted, nauseating sensation in her stomach loosen slightly.

Alex had quickly finished the remaining donuts, and was now finishing off his now cooled hot chocolate.

"Avalon," He started. "How are we going to get to the place where you said we were going?"

Avalon sipped from the cup, turning towards Alex. She had dried her eyes and removed any evidence of tears before he noticed. "I don't know," She admitted.

"It's not a Muggle place, so we can't just hail a taxi," She stated. "I guess we'll have to walk there, I remember how to get there,"

"But, what about your arm?" Alex gasped, pointing to it as if it would fall off at any second, which, bearing in mind most likely would.

"We'll make it," Avalon shrugged, not really wanting to focus on her arm until they were safe. For all she knew, Death Eaters could be crawling around London looking for them.

"Let's go,"

Savouring the last few gulps of tea to settle her stomach and her pounding arm, she got Alex to climb onto her back. Feeling safer and prepared in case they met some unwelcomed visitors, Avalon kept her wand in her left hand. Alex wrapped his pyjama-clad legs around her waist, clinging his arms around Avalon's neck. Leaving a couple pounds behind for a tip, Avalon made her way out, her tattered converses slapping onto the ground.

Slumping forward, Avalon cringed as Alex's weight caused her to stagger. Hiking him up so she got a better grip, Avalon walked forward slowly, trying not to hiss in pain or alert Alex that she _was _in pain.

Loosing her footing whilst trying to get used to Alex's added weight, Avalon slipped in front of her, her wand shooting out at her side. Tumbling forward, she luckily landed softly onto her left side, not the side of her injured arm.

"Are you okay?" Alex said quickly, helping Avalon up. She nodded her head, wincing she felt a small jolt of pain on the left side of her hips; there would definetly be a bruise there tomorrow.

A thundering sound startled Alex, causing him to seek refuge behind Avalon. A purple bus squeezed past other Muggle vehicles, making a screeching sound as it went past. Alex covered his ears, hiding his face in the dimple of Avalon's back.

The bus stopped in front of them, with a blaring white sign saying 'Knight Bus'.

A lanky teenager with warts and spots came to the opened door, pulling out a flash card. "Welcome' ter the Knight Bus, used ter 'elp stranded witch and/or wizards ter get ter their destination. I am Eerny Gump, as you can see from my name tag, and I will be your designated 'elper." He said, all in one long monotone voice.

Avalon stared at the bus, her eyes not knowing where to look. Eerny looked at her with a weird expression, "You gettin' on or what?"

"Yes," She said quickly, getting over her surprise. "Just a little shocked that's all,"

She placed Alex down inside the Knight Bus, her eyes taking in every piece of the magical bus. There were beds lined up against the windows, curtained windows, and candles burning in brackets beside each bed. Pulling a barefooted, pyjama-clad Alex along, she smiled weakly at Eerny, before sitting cautiously at one of the vacant beds.

"What're you surprised 'bout?" He said, standing opposite the bus drive, an aged man who seemed like he couldn't see anything.

"Didn't even know I summoned the bus,"

"It's simple really," Eerny explained. "You just point yer wand like this," He demonstrated. "Sorta like 'em Muggles with their fancy taxis,"

Avalon thought back to when she had tripped and fallen down with her wand in hand, unconsciously making her 'hail' the bus. "I guess I did make that signal without realising it,"

"S'alright." Eerny said. "Most people do,"

"So, where are we off to then?"

Avalon looked down at the sleeping figure of Alex, who had fallen asleep as soon as she had sat down on one of the beds. She ran her fingers through his soft, chocolate curls, breathing out slowly as she replied. "Godric's Hollow please,"

* * *

Avalon sighed, thanking Eerny as she exited the Knight Bus, Alex still fast asleep in her arms. Daybreak had exploded over the horizon, making last nights horrors seem like it never happened.

Avalon wished that were the case.

Tatted, shivering, bruised and bloody, she limped down Godric's Hollow, careful not to wake Alex up, or touch her injured arm. He had fallen asleep on Avalon's back sometime since they passed Diagon Alley. The constant sound of his deep breathing comforted Avalon, as she watched the Knight Bus vanish away.

Eerny seemed to not be surprised that Avalon was in a sling, he did gave her some pain killers, and while they did wonders on numbing some of the pain, they didn't do much on healing the wound.

Athena had parted ways with them, doing what owls usually do in the daytime, although, Avalon swore she saw Athena a couple times just flying above them.

Godric's Hollow was a pictorial place. Houses and cottages that looked like they had been taken straight from the Victorian Times were scattered all around the Hollow. Cobblestones were covering the floor; its uneven ground difficult to walk on but looked brilliant nonetheless.

At the centre was a large statue of Godric Gryffindor, and right behind him was a Church not far off, with a graveyard that had Iron Gates guarding it. Godric's Hollow was decorated in golden banners and colours of red, however it was eerily silent, something that seemed strange, considering that this was the birthplace and city of Godric Gryffindor.

Walking towards a little cottage, secluded from the rest of the Hollow, Avalon sighed, wishing she looked much more decent. The cottage was almost picturesque, filled with a garden with roses and daises. Cracking the gate open, Avalon was hesitant to walk down the cobbled steps.

Summoning up the courage that she did not realised she possessed; Avalon stumbled across the cobble-stoned steps, staggering under the weight of Alex's body. Almost tripping over with Alex's added body weight, plus the fact she had lost a considerable amount of blood, she almost knocked herself into the cottage's red door.

Hooking Alex up higher as to get a better grip on him, Avalon rang the doorbell, hoping she wouldn't be turned down.

The red door popped open hesitantly, and a young face emerged from behind. With stark raven hair and skin the colour of a bronze coin, Maislee Hawthorne emerged, her face twisted in suspicion and anxiety.

"Aunt Maislee…" Avalon whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. It was like a switch bulb came on, as Maislee's face twisted from suspicion and worry to complete utter relief and happiness.

"Ava," Her voice choked, as she placed a warm hand on Avalon's freezing cheek. Avalon had not realised she was trembling until she felt Maislee's warm touch, soothing her, the warmth spreading across her whole body.

"Shh," She responded. "You'll wake him up, Maislee,"

"Oh my Merlin!" Maislee cried again. "I thought- it's all over the Daily Prophet- I didn't know what to-,"

"Maislee!" Avalon cut her off quietly. "It's okay, we're here,"

Maislee smiled a watery smile, tucking her long dark hair over her shoulder. "Come inside then, you must be freezing!"

Maislee's small cottage was as warm and homely as Avalon had remembered. As soon as she walked through the front door, she was greeted with Maislee's warmly lit living room. There was a small wooden staircase at the end of the room, leading up towards the second floor. On Avalon's right was the doorway that led to the best part of Maislee's house, the dainty little kitchen that always smelled of baked goods whenever Avalon came to visit.

Maislee had tearstained tracks on her cheeks, and now new tears had flooded through as she watched Avalon brush away one of Alex's dark strands. Tears that were once filled with grief and sorrow, were now tears of hope and thankfulness; she was thankful that her godchildren where all right.

The loosely bandaged hand of Avalon, who was wincing under the weight of Alex, made Maislee's felt her heart pull as she saw that they had not come away from the attack unscathed.

"Shit," She swore, something that Avalon had never heard Maislee say. "What the hell happened to you?"

Avalon walked over to the couch, placing Alex down. She then proceeded to cover him with her jacket, before turning to her godmother. "Got splinched apparating away from the Death Eaters, Alex's fine but my arm is hanging of its bone,"

Maislee's eyes widened, as she immediately pulled Avalon by the shoulder to her kitchen. Maislee was a Head Healer at St. Mungos, so she had all the needed medicines at her house.

Avalon hopped onto the kitchen table, as she saw Maislee flitter around the supply cabinet, pulling out a large medical kit. Although daylight had spread across the night sky, Maislee lighted a couple of candles, the light casting a golden glow over Avalon's pale skin.

"I need to disinfect the wound," Maislee's voice became more serious, as she pulled out her wand to point it at Avalon's injured arm.

Her face was plastered with concentration as she used her wand to carefully unhook the sling, tightening the hold of her wand as she saw how the paper towels underneath were coated with splatters of scarlet blood. Untying the paper towels, Maislee clenched her teeth when she saw what state Avalon's hand was in.

The skin had begun to heal naturally, although it didn't do much good. The entire skin had been cut so deeply that her white bone could be seen through the meet. Luckily, no veins were cut; otherwise she would have bled out by the time she had reached Maislee.

Gulping down, she inspected the wound, pulling her dark hair behind her face with a small band. "How did you even apparate? I'm sure they don't teach that till Seventh Year,"

"They don't," Avalon replied. "I-, I just needed to get out of there, needed to get _us _out of there,"

"I didn't know how I did it Maislee. All I know is that it worked," Avalon murmured, hissing when Maislee poked her wound with her wand.

"How long have you been splinched for?"

"Don't know," Avalon replied quietly, "Around 1 am,"

"Four hours?" She screeched, although she flinched herself at the volume of her voice.

Pulling out a vile of Essence of Dittany, she didn't hesitate before pouring the potion onto the wound. A choked sob burst through Avalon's throat as tears stung against her eyes. Her whole hand was in pain as if hot flames were dancing across them. Maislee grabbed Avalon's shoulder, keeping her in place.

Proceeding then to pull out a sharp needle, Maislee noticed how the colour had drained from Avalon's face. "You need stitches, it'll only hurt a little," she reassured, as she plunged the needle in the flame of a candle to sterilise it.

It would be a lie to say Avalon did not feel the needle; the cold metal piercing her skin made her toes curl and her teeth to clamp hard onto her bottom lip. Beads of sweat formed on the sides of her temples, as undeniable pain stabbed through her arm.

With a quick flick of her wand, Maislee tightened proper bandages around Avalon's wound, to make sure that the skin healed in the right place. Biting her lip, Avalon turned towards Maislee. "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry, love," Maislee said. "If I told you before hand, it probably would've hurt more,"

Groaning in pain, Avalon hobbled towards the living room where Alex was, with the aid of Maislee. Sitting down opposite him, she started at him, her new sling tightly bandaged to her shoulder. Maislee hurried to get a blanket for Avalon, before placing them softly on her lap and turning towards the fireplace, tapping her wand towards it to make the flames bigger and brighter.

"I just heard the news not ten minutes ago. They're searching for you and your brother, although it'll be chalked up to another missing file," Maislee explained softly, pointing towards the Daily Prophet on the small tea table, next to Avalon's seat.

Picking up the paper, Avalon observed the front page. The big bold headlines just brought into reality on what had happened, _Auror Jasper Summers and Wife Murdered._ The pictures were of her father, as he smiled with the rest of his co-workers on their last day before his Holiday. A few faces Avalon could recognise, one being Mad Eye Moody and a few others which Avalon identified through her father's work.

"They found the guy who killed him though," Maislee said, sitting on the armrest of Avalon's chair. "Lasawoski his name was I think."

Avalon closed her eyes; streaks of a malicious leer bright in her mind, with flashes of dark green and silver there too.

"Yeah," Avalon shook, trembling. "That's him,"

Silence engulfed them as memories engulfed Avalon. Her resolve seemed to break as her body began to tremble.

"We-, we saw them get killed." Maislee covered her mouth with her hand, her throat choking. She knew that should be comforting Avalon, reassuring her, but right at this moment, all she could do was stay silent, her body paralysed.

"We heard them kill Mum, her screams, they still ring in my ears," She cried. "I can't close my eyes for a second, because all I can hear is her screams. And Dad-" Even saying the word made Avalon quiver, holding her shoulders together to stop the shaking. "They killed him right in front of us." She lowered her head down, curling her body up into a fetal position.

"No matter how much we pleaded, how much we begged, they just laughed at us," Avalon finished, looking straight ahead, her eyes glossed over. "They actually laughed, like it as a game, as if it was fun,"

"They aren't human Avalon," Maislee said, crouching in front of her. She looked her in the eye when she spoke; her face was wild as she grabbed Avalon's shoulders. "They don't have the things we do; love, hope, humanity, life. Things that make us human, they don't have,"

"How-, how can someone be so cruel?" Avalon said, looking up into Maislee's hazel eyes.

"I don't know sweetie," She whispered hoarsely, wrapping her arms around Avalon's body, as if to protect her from the outside world.

"They're gone," Avalon chocked out, sobbing into Maislee's arms. "They're actually _gone_,"

Maislee couldn't say a thing as she felt the same pain that Avalon felt. Closing her eyes, she buried Avalon's head into her shoulder.

They both cried silent tears that night.

* * *

A scratching nose startled Avalon, awakening her from unconsciousness. Her dreams had been scattered with haunting nightmares of the murder of her parents. Her sleep had been non-existent; every time she closed her eyes, she could hear the sounds of her mother's screams echoing her ears or the flashes of her father's limp body falling to the floor.

Yawning awake, Avalon sighed in relief when she saw Alex's sleeping form opposite her on the sofa, clutching the daisy he had brought to life in his curled hands, before she turned back to the noise that had awoken her.

Athena's ethereal-like wings greeted her, her beak tapping against the window of Maislee's living room. In an instant, despite the pain she felt all over her body, she ran towards the window were Athena currently was waiting for her, slipping the window open to allow her to enter the room.

She tittered, pecking Avalon's finger when she was let into the room. Spreading her shadowy-black wings out, she hooted quietly, circling Maislee's living room.

It was a fairly small room, with the roof sloping down in a cottage-like fashion. The room was built with one of the walls completely covered in cobblestone, with a small coffee table in the centre, which was surrounded by a single sofa where Alex's sleeping body lay. There was a fireplace that was burning bright, the flames creating the only source of light in the dark room.

Avalon's whole body was weak from the loss of blood she had sustained over the course of night; she slowly made her way back to the armrest in front of the fireplace, covering her body in a thick blanket that Maislee must have draped over her when she had fallen asleep. Athena chirped on her shoulder, pecking Avalon's ear affectionately.

"Where've you been, huh Athena?" Avalon whispered quietly, stroking Athena's snow-white wings. She squawked in response, nipping the tip of Avalon's finger tenderly.

Letting Athena flutter around the room, Avalon sat at the foot of the bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her father's journal was lying on her lap, the pale pages frayed and scruffy.

Keeping an eye on Alex for a second, Avalon flipped through the pages, not really reading the words but just looking at her father's scruffy handwriting. It was barely legible, and there were still sentences that were half finished.

"What so important about this bloody book?" She murmured to herself, tracing the detailed drawings on the pages.

This journal wasn't a workbook or anything of the sort, it was her Father's journal, - not a diary, Jasper was very clear on that. _Men _don't have _diaries_ apparently, only journals. Avalon remembered her father saying that it was just something he doodled in whenever he was bored.

It was nothing special at that moment in time, but now, it was one of the things that reminded Avalon of him.

His illegible scrawls brought comfort to her, as silent tears dripped on to the pages. Burying her body deeper into the armchair, Avalon absentmindedly ran her hand over the frayed pages, slowly tracing each individual letter with her finger.

The comfort of her father's journal slowly seeped away, as she harshly smeared crystal tears away from her cheeks. Her dark sapphire eyes closed, as she slammed the book shut, slipping it on to the small wooden table in front of her.

Athena rested in her lap, curling her body into Avalon's embrace. Hearing the constant snores of Alex, Avalon stared up at the ceiling of Maislee's living room, her eyes void of any emotion as a cold mask of vacancy covered her face.

* * *

_Here lies Jasper Matthew Summers,_

_1941 - 1978_

_A beloved Husband, Father, Son and Friend,_

_And Katherine Haughton-Summers, _

_1943 – 1978_

_A wonderful Wife, Mother, Daughter and Sister._

_They shall forever live on in our memories and our hearts. _

Avalon held Alex's hand tightly; breathing out slowly, as if by doing so would dispel away the excruciating pain that draped over her entire body.

She looked awful. Her golden hair was clean, but fell limply to her shoulders, straw-like. Her cerulean eyes were dark, opaque bags marring her translucent skin; and her skin- her skin was a sickly pale like the pages of an old, tatty book. Avalon seemed more like a dead body than anything underneath the ground; the only sense of warmth she felt was the small hand that gripped hers tightly.

Alex stood next to her, his head not even reaching Avalon's hip. He sniffled, the end of his nose turning red as he turned towards Avalon's body, burying his face to hide from the burial in front of him.

Holding back her tears, Avalon closed her eyes as they lowered the casket down. Her parents were being buried together, with only a few people scattered around to attend the funeral. Her Grandmother was there, being comforted by her Aunt Zoe, Muggles who still knew nothing of the Wizarding World or the truth behind their lost loved ones death.

Maislee stood behind Avalon, her warm hand on Avalon's shoulder, showing her presence when Avalon needed her most.

Most of the people attending where from her Father's Department, all who seemed to have solemn faces smeared on, but none that seemed to cry. Too many Aurors have died in the last couple months; it was becoming horribly expected.

As the casket was buried, Avalon's grandmother screeched, her legs collapsing beneath her as she fell to the ground.

"Nana," Alex cried, as he looked at his grandmother. Avalon and he rushed towards their sobbing grandmother, their arms encircling her fragile body.

"A mother should never outlive her baby!" She screamed towards the sky, as if she was screaming at an ethereal being. "A parent should never have to witness the burial of their child!"

"Nana!" Alex sobbed, scared and heartbroken as he hid behind Avalon's body, releasing his grandmother. Aunt Zoe tried to calm her down, although she looked as if she would collapse at any moment too. Avalon's hand reached the top of Alex's head, patting slowly as she turned towards her Grandmother.

"It's not fair Nana," Her voice was hoarse, thick with unshed tears. They slowly began to fall as she saw her Grandmother's broken face stare up at Avalon's. "It's not fair,"

The four members of a broke family sobbed, their arms wrapping around each other. Avalon knew it hurt her Grandmother seeing her; she was the spitting image of the child her grandmother had lost.

"Why did they have to leave- It's not fair!" Alex's body shook, as he gripped his Grandmother's waist, wailing into her stomach.

Maislee's throat constricted as she turned away from the family, tears rolling down her cheeks. The dark sky passed over the graveyard, the sun concealed in a layer of thick clouds. Small droplets fell to the ground, as if the heavens were crying for the loss of a family.

Avalon looked up at the sky, her arm hung tightly around her brother's shoulder as she let her salty tears combine with the heavy rain that fell freely.

She wondered if the emptiness and pain in her heart would ever leave.

* * *

_**End of Part Two**_


	3. Chapter One

~1~

Platform 9 ¾

* * *

Cautiously dragging her trolley down the crowded platform of 9¾, Avalon kept her head down, tugging at the hem of her black woollen jumper. Alex was sitting inside her trolley, perched on the end. Athena hooted in front of him, angry at being locked in a cage. Alex petted her silky feathers, calming her rage.

He was grinning madly, as Avalon pushed the trolley so that it went faster. He hardly smiled these days; it was always precious when he did though. Grinning brightly towards Avalon, he gripped the edge of the trolley, squealing when she pushed the trolley faster.

"Faster Ava! Faster!" He yelled happily. Onlookers smiled at the scene, who wouldn't? Alex wasn't a sight for sore eyes; when he grew up, it was obvious he would be a heartbreaker.

"Be careful guys!" Maislee said from behind, panting as she came up behind them. Her chocolate hair was swept up into a messy bun, and her beautiful bronzed skin was clean of any makeup.

Avalon slowed to a stop, nodding in response. She lowered her head, letting a blonde curtain of hair hide her from the world. Maislee smiled ruefully at her, pulling Alex off the trolley, and placing an arm on Avalon's shoulder.

"You will be careful won't you?" Maislee said, hugging Avalon by her shoulder.

She nodded in response, still keeping her head down. Pulling at the hem of her blue cloak, she glanced up at Maislee sheepishly.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Course she will Aunt Maislee! She's Ava, she won't leave me,"

Maislee smiled down at her godson, ruffling his dark coffee hair. The air between them seemed to thicken as the memories of summer came shooting past their mind. They seemed cut of from the outside world, just the three of them in a small bubble.

Alex seemed to sniffle, before launching himself at Avalon's legs, wounding his arms around them tightly. "You won't leave me, will you?" He said quietly, eyes flashing with tears.

Avalon picked him up by his arms, and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Where else will I go if I leave you?" Her voice was coarse, barely above a whisper, as if it was her first time talking in days.

"I'll miss you," Alex sweetly spoke, nestling himself into the crook of Avalon's neck.

Avalon mouth involuntarily let out a small smile, "Me too,"

Pulling back, Avalon handed Alex back to Maislee, before an emotionless veneer cast across face. "Look after him, please Maislee,"

She moved her head once, before gripping Alex's hand. "I promise Ava, now, you look after yourself as well please. Alex and I won't be around anymore to remind you to eat and sleep,"

Avalon nodded, hugging her Godmother tightly, before ruffling Alex's dark chocolate hair as a farewell.

"You know, you could stay with us for a few months, let what's happened sink in," Maislee proposed, almost hopefully.

"That's like giving up, Maislee," Avalon countered seriously, a frown marring her face. "I'm not giving them the satisfactory of seeing me cry," She'd done enough of that.

Maislee nodded, tucking Avalon's flaxen hair behind her ear. "You strong you know,"

"Just like dad?"

Maislee laughed, "No actually, just like your Mother. Who else would be able to keep your father's ego in check?"

* * *

Sirius grinned, as he watched James run like a madman down the platform of 9¾. He cackled when he saw James trip over his feet, falling flat on his face. Walking leisurely towards his best friend, winking at the odd girl who caught his attention, Sirius grabbed James by the forearm, smirking as he dusted James off.

"James, Evans is going to reply the same way she always does," Sirius said with an eye roll.

James scoffed, "Yeah, but if I ask her now, don't you think she'll finally think I'm responsible?"

A moment of silence broke between them, before Sirius exploded with laughter, a deep mirth that grabbed many peoples attention. Calming down slightly, Sirius patted James on the shoulder.

"Jamsie, I'm telling you this because you my best friend, Evans won't look at you even if it was between Goyle and you,"

"Who's Evans?" A voice said behind them. Mrs Potter's chirpy voice came towards them, grinning mischievously at each of them.

James immediately reddened. "No one, Mum,"

"This girl he's been pinning after since third year," Sirius smirked. Mrs Potter laughed along with him, high-fiving Sirius.

"Mum!" James yelled. "Your suppose to be on my side!"

Mrs Potter tilted her head to the side, her dark hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. "Sorry son, but, and this doesn't usually happen, Sirius is right,"

"Ha!" Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest smugly, before he realised what Mrs Potter said. "Hey!"

Mrs Potter laughed again, ruffling Sirius' shoulder-length hair. He scrunched his nose up, moving behind James for protection.

"Okay, boys, are you sure you've got everything?" Mrs Potter worried, pulling James' cloak tighter around him. The Head Boy badge was shining brightly on his chest pocket, something he didn't really think he deserved to wear but was proud of nonetheless.

* * *

"_James! You've got a letter from school!" Mrs Potter's voice rang through the house. James had just finished polishing his Quidditch Captain badge, while Sirius was on his bed, sifting through the endless amount of Quidditch magazines that were under his bed. _

"_Coming!" James replied. Sirius threw the magazine down on to the bed, jumping off so he was standing to his full height. _

"_We haven't done anything, right?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_James shrugged, " Maybe they've forgotten to send a letter home of something," _

_Sirius rolled his eyes, sliding down the banister of Potter Manor. He walked in front of James towards the kitchen where Mrs Potter was standing. Kissing her on the cheek, he sat at the table, kicking his feet up. _

_Mrs Potter shooed his foot away, glaring at him. Sirius just smiled innocently in response. _

"_It's a wonder how you guys get away with all your pranks," She mumbled under her breath. _

"_Mum!" James said, kissing her on the cheek. "What is it?" _

_Mrs Potter motioned to the small package in the centre of the kitchen table. "You tell me," _

_Sirius scratched the back of his neck, thinking on what prank they must have done that the letter just came now. It couldn't have been the spiking of pumpkin juice on the last day, or the fact that they had made Filtch's office the colour of Umbridge's pink underwear. _

_James grabbed the packet, ripping the top of. Expecting a howler, he closed his eyes as Sirius covered his ears. Instead, they were met with silence. Pulling the contents of the package out he found a single letter. _

"_Dear Mr James William Potter," James began. _

_We would like to congratulate you for your selection to be Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Class of 1978-1979. You will be expected to be a role model for the younger students as well as for your peers, on top of your responsibilities as Quidditch Team Captain. With exemplary character and a quirk of humour, we expect your last year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be your finest year to date. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_A moment of silence took over the Potter Manor, before Sirius whistled long and low. "Is Dumbledore having a laugh?" _

_James stared at the letter in disbelief, whilst Mrs Potter clapped her hands in delight. She slapped the back of Sirius' head, before turning towards James hugging him from behind. "Oh, James this is wonderful. Just wait till your father finds out," _

"_This is a prank right?" James said to Sirius, "You and Moony sure have gone out of your way to do this," _

"_It wasn't me!" Sirius said, placing his hands out mock-innocence. "Seriously though, I hadn't thought about that, would've been the best prank ever," _

_Wiggling the package on to the table, a small blue badge popped out, glistening when it landed on the table. _

"_Holy shit," Sirius said, standing away from the badge as it contained some sort of infectious disease. _

"_Language," Mrs Potter snapped, hitting Sirius lightly over the head. "Ignore him James, this is fantastic," _

_She kissed the top of James' head, before shooing them out of the kitchen so she could get dinner ready. They ran up to James' room, flopping onto his bed. _

_James was still looking at the badge in front of him in disbelief, before a small smirk flittered across his face. "You know what this means, right Padfoot?"_

"_Dumbledore admitted to St. Mungos?" He replied, before rolling his eyes. Slowly, a smirking smile plastered across his face at the thought that popped into his mind. "Pranks without consequences? _

"_No… well yes," James said, hitching his spectacles higher up the bridge of his nose. "You know what it means though, Evans said she would only go out with me if I was serious, and with this as proof, she will finally date me!"_

_A slap could be heard throughout the Potter Manor as silence engulfed them. Sirius Black had the front of his palm slapped on to his forehead, where a large red mark was. He looked exasperated. _

"_Evans will never go out with you, James, let it go,"_

* * *

"Let's meet up with Moony and Wormtail, they're probably waiting for us on the platform," Sirius said, pulling James away from Mrs Potter's constant nagging.

"Behave you two!" She yelled towards them. "If I get a letter from either one of you, I'll confiscate your broomsticks before you can even say 'Quidditch'!"

"Okay Mrs P!" Sirius yelled back. He turned back towards the way he was looking, not seeing a little hooded figure walking his way. They collided within seconds.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled, angry at having lost James due to the large crowd.

The figure seemed to cower under his angry words, her blonde hair barely hidden beneath the dark blue cloak she wore. She wore Muggle clothing, a black jumper and jeans, but she had on over a dark blue wizarding cloak.

Mumbling a "Sorry," she hurried on to the train, a trail of curses flowing out of her mouth towards the stranger who had so obviously bumped into her first.

Of course she hadn't the nerve to actually tell him off. She sighed, before tugging her cloak closer, and pulling her trolley inside the train, leaving behind the stranger.

Sirius looked back as the small figure disappeared down the platform, a mixture of curiosity yet indifference filling him. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to the problem at hand, stopping his best friend from embarrassing himself in front of the girl he likes.

Lily Evans groaned as she pulled her trolley in front of her, leaving behind her high-spirited mother with a quick kiss on the cheek, to ensure she wasn't late for the Prefect meeting.

Running her fingers through her scarlet locks, she tugged her uniform straight, the crimson-red _Head Girl_ badge pinned perfectly onto her cloak pocket.

She smiled upon seeing Dorcas, her best friend. Well, Lily didn't really know what to call Dorcas; she hardly spent time with her, what with the fact that she had a new boyfriend every week. But she always stayed with her, before Dorcas got dragged of with her other Gryffindor friends.

Dorcas waved at Lily, her raven hair curling behind her. She then turned back towards a sixth-year Ravenclaw, quiet tall for his age, and smacked a big kiss on his cheek. Winking at his stunned expression, she sauntered back to Lily, a smirk on her face.

"Lily dear," She said, linking her arms with Lily's. The Ravenclaw she was just talking to was lugging both hers and his trolleys' inside the train. "How was your summer?"

Lily groaned, banging her head on Dorcas' shoulder. "Terrible," She replied.

It was horrifying. Petunia was having the worst case of Bridezilla Lily had ever seen, and that was including her Aunt Harriet's fifth marriage. Lily always seemed to be at the receiving end of Petunia's longwinded rants. Thankfully, she hadn't been chosen as one of the bridesmaids, but still, she had to listen to Petunia go on and on about how everything had to go perfect, and couldn't be ruined by Lily's 'freakishness'.

Dorcas winced, seemingly realising it was about Petunia's upcoming wedding. "Ouch,"

Lily sighed in agreement, before turning towards Dorcas, seemingly forgetting the impending wedding for the moment. It was then that Dorcas saw the Head Girl badge that was shining on Lily's cloak.

"Oh my gosh Lily!" Dorcas said, pulling Lily into a little too tight hug. "Congrats, love,"

Lily blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "Thanks," She muttered shyly.

"Hey, Evans!" A voice shouted from behind them. Immediately, Lily's happy mood soon turned sour as she came face to face with the bane of her existence, James Potter.

It wasn't that he was _bad; _it was just that he was _juvenile._

Lily sighed frustrated, gripping Dorcas' arm so she wouldn't go away. She slithered out of Lily's grasp, smirking at her friend's uncomfortable situation.

"I better go see if Ryan's okay," She said quickly, pointing towards the sixth-year Ravenclaw she was with earlier. "See you later, sweetie," She winked at Lily, running back to Ryan's awaiting arms.

Sighing at the fact that Dorcas had left her for the demons, or more specifically, the devil himself, she realised this was a regular occurrence; Dorcas always ditched her for a date anyway, why would this year be any different?

"What do you want Potter?" She said, turning on her heel to face James.

He smirked that boyish smile of his, crossing his arms over his chest. "I believe you owe me a date, Miss Evans,"

Lily screwed her nose up; she owed him no such thing!

"All have you know that I do not, and will never, owe you anything, least of all a date!"

"Ah," James said, holding his finger up in a scolding manner. "You said that if I grew up and became more responsible, you would date me. Read it and weep, Evans,"

He pointed to the badge on his cloak, almost identical to her own badge, except it was a dark blue, with the words _Head Boy_, written over them. He smiled cheekily at Lily, who was currently opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

"You- what-, you bribed Dumbledore didn't you?"

"No!" James said, pretending to act hurt. In fact, he did feel a little put down that she thought that, but tried to play it off.

"Then he's seriously off his rocker,"

"That's exactly what I said, Lily dearest," Sirius said, popping up from behind James. He seemed slightly out of breath, but turned with sparkling silvery-grey eyes towards Lily. James hit him over the head, grumbling under his breath that he wasn't helping.

"Aw, I'm sorry Jamsie-boo,"

"Get lost,"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your couple spat," Lily interjected, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand, "But I seriously think you've spiked Dumbledore's pumpkin juice to get this,"

James started. "Please, Evans darling-"

"-We did that last year to get out of the Halloween Prank Misfortune," Sirius ended for him, high-fiving James' expecting palm.

Lily rolled her eyes, clenching her fists together. Remus, now, Remus she could understand being Head Boy, but _Potter_? He was everything opposite a Head Boy, he broke the rules, and he promoted troublemaking, he ripped up the rulebook and set it on fire, _literally_.

What was Dumbledore thinking?

Storming away from the two Marauders, anger burning through her veins, Lily could already feel that her day was getting worse and worse.

* * *

Avalon sat in the empty compartment, pulling out her Mother's hoary radio. Finding the right channel, she closed her eyes as _Clair de Lune_ filled the compartment.

The soothing music filled her, making her worries of her brother leave her. Athena hooted in her cage, before curling her wings around her body, resting. She wouldn't have to stand guard for Avalon at this moment; on her way to Hogwarts, there was no place safer.

With her cloak still up, Avalon curled her feet beneath her, resting her cheek against her knee. Breathing out the shallow breaths she had, she breathed deeply, as a way to dispel her anxieties.

She caught her reflection in the mirror. She was a fairly plain-looking girl, with average golden-blonde hair and a usual, if not slightly pastier, pale complexion. Oh how she loved Maislee's bronzed, tanned skin, it made her look like an exotic Queen, whereas her pale skin made her seem more ill than natural.

The only thing that was different about her was her eye colour. Whilst they were the common colour of blue, they were a stark azure, darker then the average watery colour.

They were empty shells of her former self, the inky black pupil surrounded by a rim of electric indigo. Dark shades of cobalt flashed through the iris, as her eyes glazed over. Limp, golden hair fell past her shoulders, the colour of clouds on a stormy day.

Her fingers brushed against the long-sleeved jumper she wore, pulling it up and revealing the long scar on her right hand. It came from the middle of her wrist, all the way to the inside of her forearm. Flinching as her fingers trailed over the barely visible scar, she pulled her sleeve down, resting her head back on to her knees. Closing her eyes, she didn't hear the door of the compartment open.

Lily Evans slipped in, her face as red as her hair. She had just finished an hour-long Prefects meeting where Potter had found the utmost enjoyment in contradicting everything she said. When she said to follow the rules; there he was, breaking them. When she said to set a good example for the younger students of Hogwarts; there he was stuffing _Bertie Bot's Every Flavour Beans_ up his nose.

Dorcas had left her, after promises that she would see her in their room, in favour of her new Ravenclaw boyfriend and his housemates.

_She couldn't believe the nerve of Dorcas; just wait till she finds her after the train ride, _Lily thought.

Lily sighed, curling opposite Avalon on the compartment seat, not saying anything. Her freckled face was alight with anger, as she curled her feet up so she was sitting crossed legged. The anger immediately left as she calmly listened to the tones of Claire de Lune, a Muggle song that use to help her go to sleep after a nightmare, calming the anger she had seconds ago as soon as it came.

It was an almost unspoken agreement between Avalon and Lily, they hardly knew each other, and when Dorcas was off gallivanting with her new boyfriend, Lily would resort to staying with Avalon.

It was nice staying with her though; they would stay in silence for however long they were in each other's company, and it never felt awkward. In fact, Lily felt that these rare moments with Avalon, a girl she knew since First Year, but never really _**knew**__, _where the moments that Lily could actually slow down and think about her hectic life.

Tying her long auburn hair behind in a swift, messy ponytail, Lily observed the girl in front of her. Avalon could sense someone next to her, and by the way that the presence didn't speak or cough in awkwardness, she immediately knew it was Lily. Closing her eyes briefly, Avalon tried to imagine she was alone, ignoring the question stares that Lily was burning into her covered face.

Lily glanced away from Avalon, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her index finger against it. She knew something was wrong. No matter how shy Avalon was, her politeness always out-weighed it. She almost always knew when Lily was present, and she would always say a simple and shy 'Hello.'

Now though, after the summer holidays was over and their final year was here, Avalon seemed to retreat deeper within her. Feeling slightly shocked and almost _sad_, Lily spoke up.

"I…" She coughed, trying to get Avalon's attention. "Ava, I got appointed as Head Girl," Lily smiled proudly, touching the red badge on her right pocket.

Avalon lifted her head, smiling a fake smile at Lily. "That's great Lily," The words were sincere, yet the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Lily felt her heart constrict for some unknown reason. Sure, she and Avalon weren't close; they hardly knew each other, yet there was one thing Lily loved about Avalon. Her dark, indigo eyes would always beam up at her, even if she were to shy to make eye contact.

Now though, they were dark and haunted, like a broken toy, and there was no way to repair her.

Avalon turned away from Lily, resting her cheek on the tops of her knees. Staring out of the compartment window and into the September morning sky, Avalon couldn't be more than happy to be leaving summer behind her.

* * *

_**End of Chapter One **_


	4. Chapter Two

~2~

James Potter

* * *

Avalon peeled her eyes open. Her body was concealed under her covers, as if to hide away from the nightmares that plagued her sleep, although no tears were shed. Tears were weakness. Her entire face had swelled to the size of a Bludger due to this, and to top it of, it was a Monday.

Dear Mondays,

Fuck you.

Sincerely,

Avalon Summers

Luckily, no one else was awake in the dorm yet; even Lily's small snores filled the dormitory. Marlene McKinnon was halfway off her bed and Dorcas Meadows was sleeping like a princess, her hands crossed delicately on top of her. Breathing through her nose, she braced herself for the impact of the cold floor, pulling out her bag of toiletries. It was around five in the morning, on the first day of school.

Grumbling under her breath, Avalon rubbed her eyes. Sure, she wouldn't have been able to get any sleep, but staying under the covers of her warm bed was more than welcoming.

Washing her face to rid any remains of last night horrors, she was met with her bloated face as a reminder that the memories would never leave her mind. Her pale hair was matted with sweat, sticking to the sides of her face. Her dark blue eyes were haunting, glossed over.

Rushing into the shower, she let silent tears fall down as the water washed away her body, the salt of her tears merging with the fresh water. All too soon she stepped out of the steaming comfort of the shower, her face fresher than before. Slowly pulling on her uniform, she quietly tided up the bathroom and exited back into the shared dormitories.

Swinging her cloak on, Avalon flittered around her sleeping roommates, grabbing her school supplies and pulling on her tattered combat boots. Slinging her schoolbag at her side, she ran a hand through her damp hair, before flicking her wand to wand-dry it.

Her tattered combat boots slapped against the stoned-floors of Hogwarts, the sound pounding against the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was a strange sight, Hogwarts empty. Having such a large place being empty was daunting, yet Avalon sort of preferred it like that. It was quiet, nice even, the silence.

Breakfast would be served as early as 7:30, and would end at around 8:45, giving students fifteen minutes to get to classes that started at 9:00. By 7:00, there would be a few early risers, such like Avalon, although the place wouldn't be completely crowded until around 7:45.

Avalon's stomach tightened at the thought of food. Yes, she loved the food Hogwarts provided, but everything she seemed to eat always had a way of coming right back up. She had lost weight the last few weeks since her parents' funeral; the only thing reminding her to eat was Alex's little nudge towards their secret stash of sugary sweets.

Placing a hand on her unsettled stomach, she turned towards the only place she could think. It seemed she would be missing breakfast, but in all honesty, the loud crowds always did make her feel closed in.

It took her a few minutes to reach the solid, plastered up wall. A few seconds passed in silence, before a large, black iron door presented itself from the wall. Cracking it open, Avalon stepped inside, dropping her schoolbag and running a shaking hand through her hair.

The Room of Requirement was always Avalon's hide out, especially during Lunch and Breaks. However, the Room seem to become a sort of lifeline for Avalon, especially as it was the first day back at Hogwarts.

_It is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. _Avalon could hear her father's voice, as clearly as if he was here.

_Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. _The memory of her father's Hogwarts' lesson the night before her first day at Hogwarts was fresh in her mind, bits and pieces of his smiling face flashing before her eyes.

Crying, she collapsed to the floor, clutching at the pain that robbed her mind. Tiny crystals of salty water fell from her eyes, as she looked around the Room of Requirement.

It had mimicked the heart of her home, the living room, before the Death Eater attack had destroyed the entire house. With walls of dark reds and flickering golden lights, it was surely a house of Gryffindor.

There was the old sofa that her Mother use to curl on when taking a rest from housework or when she had come back home from work, and her Father's old chair that was always too big for Avalon to sit in, even now.

It was evocative, bringing back memories of the night but also calming her down, weirdly enough. Staring around at the Room of Requirement's impersonation of her house, her chest seemed to pound with a force that made her eyes see black dots.

_It is always equipped for the seeker's needs. _

She dragged herself further into the illusion of her home, closer to the warm embrace of her Father's chair, before she curled herself up into a ball and let heart-breaking sobs echo throughout the Room of Requirement, only to be answered by empty silence.

* * *

Sirius grinned cheekily, running a hand through his shoulder-length hair. Hooking his arm around the shoulders of a pretty-looking Hufflepuff, he winked at her, walking casually towards the entrance of his Transfiguration class.

She giggled, twirling her hair between her fingers. "I'll see you later, Sirius," Sirius smirked that glorious smirk of his, crossing his arm over his chest.

"See you later babe,"

The young girl walked away, trying to act cool. But when she thought that Sirius was no longer watching her, she let out little excited squeals, running off to tell her friends about the encounter with the infamous Sirius.

He let out a little chuckle, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the Transfiguration door. James, Remus and Peter came towards him, Remus who was shaking his head disapprovingly, whilst Peter looked on adoringly.

"How many was that now?" James snickered. "That was probably the fifth girl I've seen you with, and school hasn't even technically started yet,"

Sirius shrugged, bumping the door open with his shoulder. "What can I say? I'm gifted,"

Remus scrunched his nose up in disgust. "You can't just go through girls like used tissues, that's demeaning Sirius,"

Sirius ruffled Remus' hair, albeit he had to stretch on to his tiptoes. Whilst Sirius was tall, Remus took lanky to a whole new level.

"Ah, poor innocent and naïve Moony," Sirius cooed, turning towards James with a mocking face plastered on.

James played on, pretending to wipe a fake tear. "I thought I raised you better,"

"Ahem,"

Professor McGonagall was behind them, a single eyebrow lifted up and her index finger tapping the inside of her crossed arms. Her wrinkle-riddled, weathered face added to the stern expression she currently had on, which only amplified with her tightly pulled, grey bun. Her emerald green cloak swivelled behind her as she walked through the aisle of students, all silent except for the latecomers, the usual suspects: Marauders.

"What time do you call this, boys?" Professor McGonagall asked. Sirius smiled charmingly at his Head of House,

"Sorry, Minnie," He winked as he stood at the opposite end of the wall to Professor McGonagall where the rest of the students were. "I was just helping a fellow student on her way,"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips to hide the slight twitch of the smile that was trying to break through, "I am sure, but seeing as your friend, Mr Potter is the newly appointed Head Boy and Mr Lupin is a prefect, I expect more of you,"

Sirius pouted his lips, "Aw, Minnie,"

"That's enough now," She said sternly. "You've already kept the lesson behind and we are having a new seating plan this year, hence why you are all standing up against the wall. Call it co-operative learning, if you will,"

Peter stuck close next to Remus, ruffling his mousy brown hair in a way that he had seen James doing not that long ago. Sirius and James grinned at each other, before making a big commotion of being split up.

"Oh Jamsie, how will I ever be able to leave your side?" Sirius called, gripping James' waist and mock sobbing into James' shoulder.

James patted him on the back, before replying. "Alas, it seems that we shall part ways now my dear Padfoot, but you shall always be in my heart,"

Remus pulled them apart, a dark blush on his cheeks at his friends' antics. He could see Lily Evans rolling her eyes at the commotion and knew that if James wanted to call Lily his own, then he'd have to stop fooling around, especially in class. "Stop it you two."

Professor McGonagall smiled at him in thanks, rubbing the headache that only a Marauder could give to her on the first day back at school.

"Now, I have assigned you to your new seats, there will be no exceptions unless I deem it worthy enough. Must I remind you that it is your NEWTs, and I expect a lot of high results from this year?"

The students murmured in reply, already dreading the deathly exams. The Transfiguration classroom was spacious and wide, with there being five rows of five at the centre of the room and McGonagall's blackboard in front of it.

"The seating plan is as followed, Daniel Abbot, up at the front please, next to Marlene McKinnon, followed by Henry Warrington,"

Marlene, a leggy brunette rolled her eyes, before winking back at her friends and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled shyly at Sirius when she passed by him.

He smirked in reply, winking at the girl who giggled in response. "With Lily Evans and then James Potter please," McGonagall said, finishing off the front row.

Lily felt her stomach drop as she saw James' giddy expression. Not giving any satisfactory to him, Lily spun on her heel and sat at her desk, completely ignoring him. "Professor, isn't there any chance I can move seats?"

"I think not, Miss Evans," McGonagall said curtly. "Seeing as both of you need to learn to work together, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself,"

"Seems like your stuck with me, love," James smiled cheekily at Lily, pulling his Transfiguration books out.

Lily scoffed, using her book as a shield to hide James' horrid personality.

"Next row, please,"

There were five people left now, leaning against the back wall. Remus and Peter had been separated, Remus behind James and Peter on the other side of the classroom.

Sirius sat near the end, before a small figure sat down next to him, keeping her head low. He recalled her name; Avalon Summers wasn't it?

Her blonde hair covered her face from sight as she kept her head down, a Muggle contraption that seemed to hold ink inside a small, plastic case was in-between her fingers.

"Hi, I'm Sirius,"

The girl didn't respond, only the slight nod of her head in Sirius' direction reassured him that he had been heard. It was then that Sirius caught the dark, azure eyes he had met on the platform that were engraved into his mind ever since.

"Okay…" Sirius turned away when she didn't reply, feeling slightly confused but not dwelling too much as he turned to his right to talk with Dorcas.

"We shall be beginning with Conjuration."

* * *

Avalon sighed, turning her head away from the loud voices of the Great Hall and making her way up to the Astronomy Tower, one of her secret places other than the ROR.

An extra bag filled to the brim with food (that was given to her by the Kitchen Elves who always made her one every year so that she wouldn't have to sit in the hall- bless those Elves) was hanging over her shoulder, opposite her school bag.

As she made her way through the deserted corridors and took the gruelling task of climbing the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, Avalon exhaled out a large breathe of relief when the Hogwarts' September air washed over her face.

Pulling the hood of her cloak down, Avalon pulled out the rubber band that tied her flaxen hair back, ruffling her aching head. Turning to her corner of the Astronomy Tower, she didn't notice the shadowy figure that was watching her with mild curiosity at the other side of the Tower.

"You know…" The person spoke, his voice reaching Avalon's ear in a singsong sort of way. "You are the first person I've encountered who's completely ignored me or hasn't noticed me in anyway,"

Lifting her head up from her side of the Astronomy Tower, Avalon's face flushed as her mouth opened like a fish, popping open and closed. As she cleared her throat, Avalon stood up about to pack up her things to allow the stranger his privacy.

"No," He spoke, lifting his hand to stop Avalon. "I'll be going now,"

Avalon nodded her head, keeping her mouth completely shut. Of course she knew who this person was, she'd have to be living under a rock not to.

His broad shoulders were covered in a midnight cloak and a red and gold Gryffindor scarf was wrapped around his neck tightly. His spectacles were sliding down his slightly upturned nose, fogging up from the cold wind that hit his pale face.

He made no effort to move, and instead pulled a cigarette out from his cloak pocket, letting a stream of ashy smoke escape from his mouth. His hazel eyes were dejected, and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

A cloud of silence enclosed them, neither opening their mouth to say a word. As the September afternoon passed before them, Avalon fidgeted in her seat, wondering whether to speak.

"Are you okay?"

His head snapped towards Avalon's brittle-like voice from across the Tower, her slouching figure propped against the wall with both her school bag and food bag sprawled in front of her. Her azure almond-like eyes were wide as she took in his worried and weirdly _ashamed_ face. He swallowed deeply, before taking a breath of his cigarette, the smoke rising from the corner of his mouth.

"No," He chocked out honestly.

He seemed stressed, his foot tapping against the floor and his body shaking from (what Avalon expected) _**not**_ the cold. He bit the inside of his cheek, as if contemplating something. Gathering his wits, he pounded towards Avalon, sitting opposite her.

"Your friends with Evans, right?"

Avalon blinked like a deer caught in headlights, her voice coming out as a whisper. "If you mean _Lily_ Evans, I wouldn't call us friends. We hardly talk,"

"But you guys hang around, I see you in the library with her sometimes," James sounded almost desperate, as if he really needed advice. Avalon scrunched her face up; she'd only sat with Lily a few times in the library, and almost never seen by the prying eyes of Hogwarts students.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

_Sorry, my train of thought derailed. There were no survives. _

James desperate face broke out into a deep chuckle, as he stared at Avalon with a questioning gaze.

_Oh shit, I didn't say that aloud did I?_

"Afraid so, love," His anxious face had been replaced with a light-hearted smile, as a small string of snickers fled from his mouth.

"Dammit!" She muttered under her breath. Opening up her food bag, Avalon bit into a red apple, hoping it would avoid her from saying any embarrassing thoughts out loud again.

James eyed the apple hungrily, before shaking his head, dispelling the thought of delicious food. "But you guys hang out though, you even share a compartment on the train!"

"Just because we share a compartment or live in the same dormitory doesn't mean we're friends," Avalon interrupted. "We're more like acquaintances,"

James sighed disappointedly. Turning to sit beside Avalon, he rested his head against the wall. "I think everyone is like that with her, even Dorcas doesn't know her favourite colour,"

Crushing the cigarette between his thumb and finger, James pulled his arm back, throwing the discarded cigarette over the rail of the Astronomy Tower. Looking up, he clasped his hands together turning towards Avalon.

"What about you friends then?" He asked. "Why aren't you in the hall with them?"

Avalon swallowed her apple, raising an eyebrow at James. "I could ask you the same, Marauder,"

"Marauder?" James snorted, running a hand through his messy hair. "They're not really my friends. They just use me to bounce themselves higher up the hierarchy, or snag a date with one of us,"

"Even what-his-face, Serious?"

"You mean Sirius?" A loud mirth escaped James, as his body shook with laughter.

Avalon had the decency to blush bright red, as she covered her face with her hands. "Oh god, that's embarrassing,"

"You're one funny girl,"

"Thank you?" Avalon responded, although it sounded more like a question that a statement.

James sighed, as his chuckles slowly subsided. "Thank _you_. That's the first time I've properly laughed since Summer,"

Avalon closed her mouth shyly, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

James breathed out a snicker, turning to face Avalon's small figure. His smile slowly disappeared as he tilted his head towards her. "Seriously though, why aren't you in the Great Hall?"

Avalon sighed as the crisp September air flickered across her blonde hair. "I don't like crowds."

"Me neither,"

"I don't have any proper friends,"

"My proper friends probably haven't even noticed I'm gone,"

Pulling her legs up, she rested her chin on top of her legs, taking a bite out of her apple. "I'm sure that's not true, you Marauders seem like blood brothers to me,"

"It's not all that it's cracked up to be," James interjected. "Being a Marauder,"

"Everyone expects me to be something, get good grades or disrupt lessons, show a good example as Head Boy or get detention for a prank. They always expect me to be a Marauder _or_ Head Boy," He ruffled his hair, biting the inside of his cheek, as his face was worn-out.

"Can't you just be James Potter?"

The question was simple, but it caused James to freeze as he turned towards Avalon who was finishing of her apple. She flicked apple pips off of her skirt, before opening her food bag. His voice seemed to be trapped in the centre of his throat as he felt his whole body shudder at how accurate Avalon had pinned him down in a few seconds.

"It's harder being James than being a Marauder or Head Boy,"

"But isn't it more tiring being someone else?"

Silence stretched across them, as Avalon pulled her bag across her lap. "As we both hate crowds…" Avalon pulled out two chicken sandwiches, handing one to James.

"Thanks," He whispered, his eyes never leaving the sandwich as biting into the sandwich slowly.

Holding his hand out, he smiled at Avalon. "James Potter,"

"_You will be careful won't you?" Maislee said, hugging Avalon by her shoulder. _

Hesitation filled Avalon as Maislee's voice filled her ears. Flashes of darkness surrounding her as she stared into pools of hazelnut eyes. Placing her pale hand into James', she shook it tightly.

"Avalon Summers,"

"There," James grinned, taking larger chunks out of his sandwich. "Now you officially have one proper friend,"

* * *

_**End of Chapter Two**_


End file.
